Brauchen
by Lady of DarkFire
Summary: what do you do when every thing you knew in the world is gone? when all the safeness of home and friends has dissapeared? well most would adapt to their new life, others... well others dicide theres a more fun way.
1. Entschieden

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon

* * *

"ok lets see, step one to finding the hidden you- Invasion your chi, the energy you produce, do you see it as positive or negative?"

"an, an py an"

"yes I know it's stupid! Just bear with me Bash! Ok step two: make a list 4 of the negative things about you, you want to change… now step 3: make a list of 4 positive things about you that you like… step four: evaluate your list and figure out how to use the positive to change the negative

"py anp-"

"return!" the pokemon on the bed disappeared in a flash of light from a pokeball "now you stay there Mr. critical" the person sitting at the desk turned back to their wok "step 5: using your idea determine how to change your life for the better… I paid 31.99 for this? Well lets what I got"

Negitive

Quiet/shy

Recently singled

Won't talk to normal people

Forgets random stuff

positive

has a strong partner

understands things others don't

good with pokemon

???

The person sat at their desk for almost a hour thinking. Finally they calmly got a fresh sheet of paper and began to write. After their 3rd try they reviewed their note

By the time you've found this I'll already by long gone, I've gone on a self discovery mission of sorts, don't worry I won't be alone, and I'll be prepared. I'll be gone a year tops. I'll check in every now and than, but please don't try to find me, I'll be fine. I hope you understand

-Yoko

(PS: I took 500 from your wallet dad)

Folding it up they put it in a envelope, wrote "to mom and dad" on it, than went to pack .

"ok I got my new cloths, two pairs of shoes, all 4 of my note books, 5 books to read, shouldn't bring my pokegear, mom and dad can track that. All of my extra money, Kellys locket… no im not bringing that, oh and I can't forget Bash" somehow they stuffed it all into a small bag. made it half way to the door before they turned around and grabbed the locket, than rushed out the room.

"alright lets see dad keeps his wallet on the front table, ah now that I got my money_" on the front table there was last years school picture framed "sorry mom I know you love that pic, but that's the old me, and when I come back I don't want anyone to remember the old me" grabbing the frame they snuck to the front door, stopping at the coat closet. Mustn't be recognized now must we?

* * *

Dewford port, not very clean, that applies' to both the water and the people who docked there. This of course also applied to Jim Hoffa, a 34 year old nasty sight of a man. He'd spent every day oh his childhood sailing in the back water rivers near his home town of Mauville, now a days he use's this knowledge to smuggle stuff from dewford to mauville, he gets 1 mill a year for dealing with shady characters, so when a lone shady character approached his boat in the middle of the night he wasn't surprised.

"you need a lift, it'd cost ya" I figure had on a long saggy rain coat

"yes to mauville, you can get me there right?" they were also in their pajamas

"yeah, and I bet im the only one who can, how'd you know to ask me?" the person laughed

"I didn't your the 23rd person I've asked." While Jim stared blankly they continued "I got some valuable things I need in Maunville by noon tomorrow, if you can do that than you can have one"

"you want me to sail all night and morning?" their pajama pants were tucked into ski boots

'"yes, and it's already 2 AM, so that's 10 hours, are you not good enough to do that?"Jim laughed

"rather rude aren't you, how old are ya any way?" they pulled back their hood revealing a young looking face, with all the hair and half of the face hidden under woolen cap.

"old enough to have something valuable, can you do it?"

"fair enough, yeah I can get ya there by noon, come aboard" they pulled their hood back over their head and tottered on to the boat.

the fairy was the name of Jims boat, it was a old fishing boat with new age controls, there was a large cargo area underneath it, and a small seating area. While Jim was driving his passenger stood in the back watching the land slip away.

When they had been sailing for almost 3 hours, and they were in the middle of the ocean Jims passenger finally moved. Reaching into their bag they removed a framed picture, and dropped it into the ocean, after starring at the ocean for another hour they sat down and started to read a book.

* * *

AN: I dicided to try my hand at another pokemon fic, I hope youu like it. and at the time I am not accepting OC's. I might in time though. so please R&R


	2. Treffen

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

Ratty old sweat shirt that long ago lost its color, hands in pocket, hood puller up over the face, but unkempt hair spills out from underneath it, appears in the morning, sits in one spot for hours, than moves by noon, only to show up again tomorrow, they never talk to you, you never talk to them, why? Because their bums, hobos, the homeless, someone who's fallen from the grace of society.

Muaville was famous for two things, one it's excellent game corner, two how poor it's people were. The only people who came to muaville were tourist looking to gamble, and trainers looking for a gym battle.

Hank swivel was a no name clerk at a no name store, but he was very lucky to be a clerk at this no name store, at least that's what his mom told him every day when he came home complaining, she would say the same thing every time, how no one can find jobs here, how because he didn't graduate high school he shouldn't even have a job. He was so lucky that the gods had blessed him.

"yes im very lucky, I get paid a whole eight bucks an hour" sighing he looked at his wares, a ,lovely collection of condoms, soda, beer for their usual cliental 5 dollar knick knacks for the occasional tourist, and once in a while they had some potions or pokeballs around, though 98% of their cliental was bums he didn't get why they even carried the stuff, it was all overpriced shit any way…

"sleeping again Mr. Hank?" Hank didn't have to open his eyes to recognize them

"it 11:10?"

"of course it is, I'll have the usual" hank sighed looking at the man before him, ratty old sweat shirt with the hood up, his dark tangled hair escaping from under it.

"one cheap ass beer coming up, that-"

"7.89 plus tax, see ya tomorrow Hank" taking his beer he disappeared. But Hank swivel knew he'd be reappearing tomorrow at 11:10, like he always did. He was a very strange man, but hank considered him one of his closest friends. Well hank was a strange man too being friends with someone whose name he doesn't know.

"Here we are the beautiful peaceful back water creeks of Muaville, you know any boat bigger than mine wouldn't have been able to get us here" here was a old dock probable used by swimmers in some wooded area. "And the time is… 11:43" Jim beamed at his passenger, who jumped off The Fairy and on to the dock keeping balance, quit a feat in ski boots. "so I got you here by noon, lets see my reward"

"oh yes that deal, well you see I never had anything you would find of value, sorry about that" before they could take more than 5 steps Jim had grabbed their arm and bent it painfully behind their back.

"you little shit, if you think I'll just let you walk away-"twisting around they slapped Jim hard, Jim responded by punching them. Due to their small size and the fact that they were wearing ski boots the momentum sent them stumbling back, than slamming into the dock. In the process their woolen hat fell off, reveling long curly brown hair. Which Jim grabbed a hand full of, ignoring their screams of pain he dragged them back to the end of the dock "you think im some sort of old seaman, giving you a ride out of the kindness of my heart? No you bitch you're going to repay me for driving 10 hours with no sle-"

"shut up will ya! You're scaring the Plusle and Minun" old ratty sweat shirt whose color long ago faded, long unkempt hair spilling out from under the sweat shit's hood. "it's their mating season you know?" in his hand was a unopened beer "it's not nice to disturb young love" setting the bee down he walked down the dock to where Jim was still holding his passengers hair "it's also not nice to pull little girls hair"

Stale mate is what they call it, with the man's hand on Jims arm, Jim still holding a hand full of hair, neither knowing what action to take

"First off, I'm not little, second, who said I was a girl?"with a quick jerk they freed their hair from Jims gasp, and stumbled behind the bum. "Umm bye" they took off running as best they could in the ski boots.

"sorry bout your arm, there'll be bruises by the morning, here take this" he gave Jim the beer. Leaving a shocked Jim sitting on the dock he went towards town

Most pokemon centers opened their doors as a shelter to any in need, this leads to them being either overly crowded or as big as hotels. The pokemon center in Mauville was very small, and unlike others only allowed people with pokemon to stay. This was mainly due to how many people were homeless in Mauville. This also lead to the Mauville pokemon center being almost completely empty 90% of the time

Being a nurse at the Mauville center Gina was use to all sorts coming in and asking to stay for the night, long ago she'd gotten over how weird they'd look. That was until one particular person came in, they were still in their pajamas, had on a huge rain coat, a woolen hat, and ski boots as shoes.

"I can stay here right?" they were pretty short, and pretty nerves

"uh, well only trainers can spend the night here I'm sorry"

"oh great I have a pokemon" rummaging through their bag they pulled out a pokeball "see! Oh could you heal him for me?" they held out the poke ball

"uh sure..." taking the ball from them she pointed to the line of chairs "if you'll wait there I'll heal your pokemon and find you a room" they nodded and clomped over in their ski boots

What a strange person, are the a guy or girl? Better yet, why ski boots?

"hey Gina! Got any beer" after take a few deep breaths Gini turned around and glared at the man behind her. Ratty old sweat shirt, hood down. Brushing his long messed up black hair out of his dark blue eyes.

"you know I don't Mr. J"

"oh please Gina I lost mine" he was crying like a Pichu

"you know listening to you whine is like listening to a Skitty squeal as you killed it"

"that's rather cynical for a nurse to be saying isn't it?"

"here just take it" Gina tossed him a tiny shots bottle from her pocket "now go on, it'll be sun down soon-"

"oh thank you miss Gina" he hugged her before she could continue, than hurried out another door

"that man is so annoying, he got dirt all over my uniform" she turned back to the healing station to check on the pokeball

"who was that man"

"damit! Do people just like shortening my life!" glaring at the now scared child who's sneaked up on her in ski boots no less.

"im sorry… it's just who is that man, he helped me out today and he's just so odd"

"your one to talk"

"hu?" Gina looked at the person before her

"never mind, he is kinda odd, I don't know much about him, your pokemon will be healed soon go wait"

"but, um… you called him Mr. J is that his name?" once again Gina sighed

"it might be, you really want to hear the story?" they smiled

"yes mam"


End file.
